Here's to Us
by kirahelena
Summary: When Hotch is drowning in paperwork, Emily spends some time with him to give him a break. Written for emilyhotchnerforever's prompts "chocolate, wine, takeout and paperwork". Please R&R!


**Here's to Us**

**A/N This short oneshot is dedicated to the wonderful emilyhotchnerforever who was the 30th reviewer on my story 'Just a Box of Souvenirs' (if you haven't read it, this isn't related but feel free to check it out!) Her prompts were **_chocolate, wine, paperwork __**and**__ takeout._ **Oh, and she asked for Hotly! So, here it is; I hope y'all ejoy!**

Emily glanced up at the catwalk and into the office, staring at her boss's silhouette through the blinds. He worked too hard, but, then again, they all did. She would bet that theirs would be the only bullpen with all the members of that team still here at nearing 11pm on a Friday night. Well, the only ones who weren't actually required to be.

Even still, Hotch needed a break: time to eat, drink, regroup and crack a smile. Maybe he would even a laugh, though she didn't see that happening any time soon. As she glanced up at his office again, she saw the piles of paperwork still surrounding him and overflowing off the desk. She knew then that it was going to take more than just her determination to take some time out. It was time to call in a favour.

/+/+\+\

A small smile lit up her face as she dialled the familiar number, laughing at the standard response the person answered with: "Bonjour, welcome to Sauvage, the premium French restaurant in DC. How may I help you?"

"I was looking for a good looking chef with a sexy voice. I must have called the wrong number..." She slipped back into her youth easily, the words coming out before she even thought. Several agents who had been passing by her desk shot her weird looks.

"Emilie! Ma petite chère! What can I do for my favourite girl?"

"If you have the time, Jean, I was wondering if you could pack me up some good French grub for two and a bottle of red. I'll swing by and pick it up, if that's okay?"

"Anything for you, ma chère. In fact, one of my waiters is just finishing for the night, I'll get him to drop it by your place for you." She could hear him clattering around in the kitchen, already preparing her stuff.

"Actually, Jean, I'm still at the office. Think he could drop it off at Quantico?" He hummed the affirmative. "Thanks, Jean, I really owe you."

"I won't let you forget it, Emilie. Food will be twenty minutes, at the most. Au revoir!"

She smiled to herself as she put down the phone. Her plan was in action.

/+/+\+\

After the food arrived, she waited until Morgan and Reid were in the break room before heading up the catwalk and knocking on Hotch's door. She didn't want to raise any suspicion, or give Derek any more ammunition to tease her. She heard him call for her to come in through the door.

"Hey Hotch, I brought takeout and wine." she called out, holding up the bag, her smile alluring.

He looked up from his mountain of paperwork at the sound of her voice, a scowl on his face. "Prentiss, we agreed to keep this _out _of the office."

She didn't even blink at the glare directed at her; instead her grin just grew bigger. "Lighten up, Aaron. I just want to spend time with you and you need to take a break: it's the best of both worlds. It's not like anyone's going to notice; they were in the break room when I came up here. Besides, I want some chocolate and I know for a fact you have a bag of peanut butter cups in your desk drawer."

Hotch sighed loudly, closing the file in front of him and clearing some space on the desk for the food. "Come on then, you crazy girl, let's eat." She began to lay the food out on his desk, handing him a plastic fork, paper plate and a napkin. She really did owe Jean big time. "This isn't your regular takeout, Em. This didn't come from the 24 hour Chinese place next door."

"It's just French food, sir. Albeit it's from Sauvage, the best French restaurant in DC, but hey, it's still just takeout! Note the paper plates."

"Emily, this must have cost a fortune. How did you even get them to do takeout? That place has a waiting list as long as my pile of paperwork."

"Relax, Aaron. It didn't cost me anything! The head chef was our cook at the embassy in Paris growing up. He owes me some serious favours for all the times I covered for him. Now, stop talking and eat. It's good."

They ate their meal in relative silence, filling the gaps with mindless chatter every now and again. Once their plates were completely empty, Emily began rummaging around in the bag for the bottle of wine she had previously forgotten.

She carefully opened the bottle of wine, silently thanking Jean for thinking enough to select a bottle with a screw cap. She circled her way around his desk, swaying her hips seductively and winking at him. Hotch visibly gulped and pressed himself further back into his office chair.

"Emmy, we're at work, remember? Prentiss!"

"Oh shush Aaron, I just want to make a toast." She plopped herself down on his lap, raising the bottle in the air. "Here's to us!" she called, taking a swig out of the bottle.

He snatched it out of her hand, whispering "to us" in response and taking a few sips, before pressing his mouth hard against hers.

She pulled back, laughing breathlessly, and leaning her head on his shoulder. Tipping her head back in order to murmur in his ear, she nibbled on his earlobe causing his breath to catch in his throat. "The chocolate, Aaron?"

/+/+\+\

As Hotch rolled his eyes and reached towards his desk drawer, Derek Morgan turned and walked down the catwalk, the completed reports still in his hands. There was only one thing on his mind.

He was never going to let Emily Prentiss forget this.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that, I know it was only short! Drop us a quick word, it would be muchly appreciated!**


End file.
